


Forbidden Pleasures

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Language, Love Confessions, Narcotics, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: Reader (Murphy's sister) gets into trouble and Javier helps her out of it.





	Forbidden Pleasures

You’ve heard a lot about agent Javier Peña. Or at least you’ve heard enough to know he isn’t suited for you. The stories your brother told you about him, and his choices of women were quite convincing. And then you met him.

God, he was definitely your type! Tall, solidly muscled, dark and handsome guy with chiseled features. Steve forgot to mention that his partner also is the sweetest person you’ve ever met with a caring heart and a warm smile.

It wasn’t easy for you to get along with strangers because you had a shy and very diffident nature. But there was something in Javi that made you feel comfortable and safe in his presence.

And this something must be the way he looked at you. He didn’t see you as a woman. You were Murphy’s little sister and he was just another brother to you.

That’s why you called him instead of Steve to take you home from a work party that was totally out of control.

“Javi, Javi, Javi, Javi, Javi. Am I whistling?” You spluttered desperately through the phone.

“No. No, you’re not whistling, Y/N. Are you ok?”

“Javi, I need to borrow your tongue. I don’t like the taste of mine.” You clucked your tongue and giggled.

“What? Are you still at your workplace?” His voice was hard but calming.

“I think. I don’t know. I think there was something in my drink and now I-AM-WHISTLING!” The whole world was spinning with you and you were on the edge of panic.

“Jesus, Y/N! I’m coming for you. Don’t talk to anyone and stay still.”

It didn’t take long for Javier to find you. You were sitting in the grass at the side of the road in front of your workplace. He rushed forward, scooped you up in his arms, and carried you back into his car.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Steve’s gonna kill me. Please don’t let him kill me! Is he in my hair? I need to know. He wants to kill me.” You rambled breathlessly, glancing nervously out the windows and clawing your hair like a lunatic. Javier tried to stay calm even if his heart was beating violently. As a DEA agent, he knew exactly how dangerous drugs can be.

Arriving at his apartment - which was on a floor below of Steve and Connie’s home - he tried his best to brought you to your senses.

“Let’s see if I can take you to bed.” Javi said with a sigh, his hands on his hips and a slow smile crossed his face as he watched you stumble ahead of the couch. You seemed a little better, although your pulse was still awfully uneven. He brought you water, wiped your face with a moist cloth to reduce your temperature, and tried to calm you before he led you to his bedroom.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Never mind. I screwed.” You tittered. “It’s not even MY ROOM! There’s… there’s nothing left in my mouth, Javi. You’re the best.” Words poured from you in an excited jumble as you hurried to strip off your clothes and Javi could hardly keep from laughing.

It proved difficult to get out of your shirt but removing your lingerie was the tricky part. Javier carefully unhooked your bra and turned his gaze away until you pulled on the shirt he offered to you. It was all you could manage but you could not button it.

“Are you stealing my clothes, signore?” You narrowed your eyes at him suspiciously as he started to slowly button up his shirt on you. He smiled and turned his dark, beautiful eyes up to yours.

“No, I’m just helping you get them on.” His face soothed you and you were staring at him mesmerized while he helped you out of your jeans. He tucked you into bed and then sat on the bedside.

“Time to sleep, little girl.” A finger stroked your cheek and the voice was dangerously polite. You were still delirious, but his brotherly behavior made you feel miserable.

“I’m your wasted time, Javi. Thank you.” Slowly you closed your eyes. You wanted to say more but your body could not respond, and almost instantly you dropped off into a deep, dazed slumber.

You blinked your eyes open and stared at a man’s bare chest, inches away. A few more blinks after, with a flash of insight you suddenly realized you’re in a serious trouble. With a growl, you sat up, simultaneously pushing Javier away.

“Whoa, easy girl!” Javi hushed you.

“Aaargh! My head! My eyes!” You cried and covered your eyes with your palms. You took another look around quickly, saw Javier sitting there half naked, then looked down at your outfit. “What happened? What… Wait! Why are we… What did we…?” The worried expression got tighter on your face but Javier assured you.

“Nothing! Calm down! You fell off the bed so I laid beside you to keep you safe. Do you remember anything from last night?” He took the glass of water and two aspirins from the nightstand and you washed the pills down with a slug.

“No.”

“Nothing?”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure if I was dreaming or… Did I… find waffles under the bed?” You asked timidly and he answered shortly with a “No”.

“But you heard them laughing at you.” He added with a grin and this reply didn’t make you feel better at all.

“I’ll make some coffee.” He murmured and gently poked your nose enhancing the redness on your cheeks and you shoved your face into your hands embarrassed by your foolishness.

Each passing minutes memories came back and you felt like a perfect idiot. How could you get yourself into this trouble?! Following a quick shower, you put his shirt back on and wondered how many women have been walking around here just like you, in his shirt after a lustful night.

As you crossed the living room, you took a deep breath, nerved yourself and gathered the courage to face the situation you got yourself in. Javi was waiting for you in the kitchen, drinking his coffee, smirking against the rim of his cup.

“How does the party queen feel?” He asked mockingly. You lifted your shoulders and lowered the ends of your mouth.

“My muscles screaming in protest and my eyes burning like hell. Thanks for asking.” You scoffed and picked up a mug. The smell of coffee and cigarette filled your nose and your stomach convulsed at the sight of waffles in the toaster. Javi has a rather peculiar sense of humor.

“Let’s see!” He stepped closer and lifted your chin with both his hands. A little pink flush came into your face as his eyes fixed upon yours.

“You really scared me last night.” He said and moistened his lips slightly. Your heart broke into a scary sprint as he ran his fingers over your jawline, straight into your hair. You swallowed and nodded.

“I know. I’m sorry.” You apologized and his lips curled up into a small smile.

“Fuck!” He breathed pulling your heaving body to his. The warmth of his skin flowed through you and you wanted nothing but hug him forever.

“I shouldn’t have made that promise to Murphy.” He sighed and kissed the top of your head melting your heart utterly.

“What promise?” You asked frowning up at him. His hands slowly stroked your arms from your shoulder to your wrists as he explained.

“I promised I won’t even set my eyes on you. And you don’t make it easy for me when you’re hanging around here in my shirt.” Rubbing his lips with his thumb he looked down on you. You blushed again and lowered your head.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t find my clo…” You whimpered when thunderous vibrations shuddered through your body. His lips crashed onto yours for a short kiss. You glanced up at him, mouth and eyes wide open.

“Sorry, it’s not gonna happen ag…” He started when you cut off his words by pressing your lips against his.

A few shocking moments passed until your lips began to move in a sweet, passionate kiss. You looped his neck and he raised you onto the top of the kitchen table. He held you with his arms wrapped around your waist keeping you close to him while your thighs embraced his hips. The movement of his lips raised the hair all over your body, sent a shock of sensation through you.

“Wait.” He pulled away and you felt yourself slipping out of his embrace. He gently, but resolutely, removed your arms from his neck.

“I can’t do this to you.” He said almost whispering and your eyes darkened with shocked understanding.

“Cause I’m just a piece of cake for you.” You scoffed quietly and the thought brought bitterness into your heart.

“What? No!” His brow furrowed and his hands clenched into tight fists on your wrists. “You mean so much more to me, Y/N.” He cooed, brought your hands to his face and planted gentle kisses on them.

“I don’t understand.” You rustled and a humble smile softened your gloomy expression as Javier’s mustache tickled your palms. He buried his face in your shoulder and a tingling sensation broke over you as he gently nuzzled your neck.

“Y/N.” He placed a delicate kiss on your collarbone before he continued, resting his forehead on yours and his gaze on the floor.

“Before you moved to Bogota, my life was a swirling mess of disappointments and worthless pleasures. I was tired of chasing justice in this corrupt country.” His voice was sad and you couldn’t help but kissed him fondly. He smiled and looked up at you.

Small kisses followed his words and became eager more and more as he was speaking.

“And then you came here… with your… innocent heart… your sweet… girlish laugh and… rosy cheeks and…” He could feel his excitement and wished he could hide it well enough.

“I don’t want to poison your life.” He said and your heart felt numb. With your thumbs lightly touching his lips, you cupped his face and fixed your eyes on his.

“Javi, my life is my responsibility, not yours. I’m a grown-up woman, I know what I want.” You murmured and slowly slid your fingers to his chest. His heart became like a drum, thumping under your touch.

“And I want you.” You whispered, blushing slightly. His face softened, and a smile threatened to take possession of his mouth. The pain vanished from his warm brown eyes, and amazement replaced it.

“I’m all yours.” His husky voice broke into your very soul. “Until Steve finds out. Then I’m all dead.” He added and kissed you ravenously.

You smiled against his lips and felt the sensation of bright heat blooming not only in your stomach but in your chest.


End file.
